Fragments of Love
by HiuraKirina07
Summary: The soccer player representatives celebrate Valentines Day at the Japan Representatives' place, with their Coach insisting there should be a small get together. Froy, Ichinose, Mark, Nosaka, Kozoumaru and Atsuya gave their Valentines Day gift to Hiura. The problem is, will Hiura understand the meaning behind the said gifts?
1. Chapter 1

This is a gift for the two people who are making my days very happy! Dia_XD_X3 (ao3) and peachesandglitter (tumblr)! You two are the best! 3 3

* * *

Valentines Day.

It was a day people can tell what they feel through gifts.

And the soccer players, who were currently in Russia, were all celebrating the said day.

Hiura yawned softly as he woke up, blinking sleepily and went to the showers. But despite trying to wake himself up by taking a cold shower, Hiura was still sleepy as hell.

Guess reading a book til 2 AM wasn't a good idea.

Ichihoshi chuckled at the state his best friend was in. He took his brush and went behind the other blue-haired player.

"Well, good morning to you, Hiura." Ichihoshi greeted.

Hiura only mumbled something and Ichihoshi laughed, knowing it was a failed attempt of a 'good morning' from Hiura.

Nosaka soon came in the room and gave a still-sleepy-Hiura a box of chocolate, kissing him on his cheek.

"Still sleepy, Hiura?" Nosaka asked, and chuckled when he received a nod. "coach said this day is a day off. You can sleep if you want."

As he was saying that, Nosaka had taken the book that Hiura had been reading the previous night. Ichihoshi left the room, knowing that the Nosaka would want some alone time with Hiura.

Nosaka positioned himself on the middle of the bed. Hiura was too out of it to even notice that Nosaka pulled him to his chest, with Hiura using Nosaka's shoulder as his pillow.

"And so, he had set himself on a journey..." Nosaka read softly, enough for Hiura to hear and to lull him back to sleep.

He wasn't even finished with the page that he started on when he realized that Hiura was fast asleep. Hand on Nosaka's chest, head on his shoulder and blue hair tickling Nosaka's nose, Nosaka chuckled softly and closed the book. Setting it on the bedside table, he made himself comfortable. Perhaps an hour or two of extra sleep won't hurt.

He stared at Hiura's sleeping face, noting how peaceful his face looked at, how his eyelashes fluttered very lightly (Making Nosaka wonder what Hiura might be dreaming of).

Wrapping his arm around the sleeping blue-haired midfielder, he kissed Hiura by the head. Taking in the scent of the blueberry shampoo the smaller teen was using.

He chuckled when he remembered how Hiura childishly ignored everyone in the team when they said no to him about buying blueberry cheesecake when he had a sore throat.

Eyes getting heavy, he gave Hiura a last look before falling asleep as well.

Mansaku went up to his shared room with Hiura, having just gotten out of the shower.

He was drying his hair as he opened the door, and blinked at the sight of legs.

Hiura rarely sleeps straight. Usually, he's curled up or lying down on his stomach. When he sleeps straight and on his back, it usually means he's not feeling well.

Suddenly worried, he hurriedly entered the room.

"Hiu-!" Whatever he was going to say, was stuck on his throat as he saw the said boy curled up to Nosaka, and both were asleep. It was Nosaka who was asleep straight like a log.

He looked at Nosaka with a "..." look, and just let the two sleep. But he promised himself that he'd look after Hiura the whole day. After all, its Valentines Day. His cute little brother didn't need people who would harass him all day long. That includes Nosaka.

He took his phone and started to scroll through it, putting on his headphones to listen to music.

Looking at the time, he realized that they still have five hours before 1 o'clock. Five hours before Spain, Russia and America would come over and have lunch with them as a "Valentines Celebration"... Whatever Coach Zhao meant.

...And one hour before Hiura could fully function.

Among all members of Inakuni Raimon, Hiura was the "not a morning person" type. Asuto complained about it many times whenever he and Mansaku sleeps over at Hiura's place.

His phone suddenly vibrated, distracting him from his thoughts. He realized that Asuto had made a group chat with him, Norika, Golem and Goujin in it.

_**Asuto: **__HEEEEEEEEY ヾ__(＾∇＾__)_

_**Goujin: **__You're too noisy Asuto. Its 8 in the morning and WHY ARE YOU CHATTING WITH ME I'M RIGHT BESIDE YOU!_

_**Asuto: **__hehe I just wanted to talk about something that the others won't hear about for now! （＾ｖ＾）_

_**Norika: **__Eh? Talk about what?_

_**Mansaku:**__ Are you planning on escaping your chores for later, Asuto?_

_**Asuto: **__Σ(･口･__) EEEEEH?! ITS NOT THAT!_

_**Goujin: **__Then what is it about? And why isn't Hiura in this chat? Isn't he from Inakuni too? Or are you excluding him? Did you two have a fight?_

_**Asuto:**__ NO! WE DIDN'T HAVE A FIGHT AND YES I'M EXCLUDING HIM. BUT FOR A GOOD REASON! (^-^)v_

_**Mansaku: **__Are you asking us to help you to ask him out?_

_**Mansaku: **__Because I think I prefer you being his boyfriend over Nosaka who's cuddling him right now._

_**Goujin: **__NOSAKA IS DOING WHAT?!_

_**Norika: **__SEND A PICTURE, MANSAKU!_

_**Mansaku: **__sent a picture __**GetHimAwayFromHiura. jpg**_

_**Goujin: **__THEY'RE CUDDLING! AND ASLEEP! DID HE DO SOMETHING? I'M COMING OVER JRIXCJDODCNGIT_

_**Norika: **__I think Goujin lost it. But that picture is so cute!_

_***Goujin added Kazemaru***_

_***Goujin added Ichihoshi***_

_**Kazemaru: **__Uh... Can someone explain what's happening?_

_**Ichihoshi: **__Oh! Mansaku! Thank you for a picture of this! I've left Hiura on Nosaka's care and I knew they were going to sleep!_

_**Goujin: **__YOU WHAT?! AND WHY ARE YOU TWO IN THIS CHAT ANYWAY?!_

_**Goujin: **__oh wait..._

_**Goujin: **__I think I added you two accidentally while I was struggling to get out of Asuto's grip when I was about to barge in Mansaku and Hiura's room._

_**Mansaku:**__ I would've strangled you if you did. This would've been the 52nd time you disturbed Hiura's sleep if it happened._

_**Ichihoshi: **__You disturb Hiura's sleep? That's cruel Goujin._

_**Kazemaru: **__So what's the point of this chat? And what things don't you want us to know about, Asuto?_

_**Asuto: **__FINE! KAZEMARU AND ICHIHOSHI ARE PART OF THE PLAN! IT WILL MAKE THINGS EASIER! (`・__ω・__´)_

_**Kazemaru: **__Are you, perhaps, trying to prank the guests? That's something I don't expect you to do._

_**Goujin: **__OHHHH. WE'RE WITNESSING A NEW SIDE OF ASUTO I SEE~_

_**Asuto: **__I AM NOT PLANNING TO PRANK OUR GUESTS! (ﾟ__Дﾟ__;)_

_**Asuto: **__I'M PLANNING TO SURPRISE HIURA FOR HIS BIRTHDAY! .+(´^ω^`)+._

_**Norika: **__I knew I was forgetting something! Its his birthday today!_

_**Kazemaru:**__ Today? Guess I can talk to Endou and the managers to make a separate celebration for tonight._

_**Asuto: **__Thank you Kazemaru! (・__ε・｀__)_

_**Ichihoshi: **__I can distract Hiura all day._

_**Goujin: **__Good thinking Ichihoshi._

_**Mansaku:**__ And I will protect Hiura from everyone._

_**Asuto:**__ EHHH?! BUT MANSAKU! I NEED YOU TO HELP ME WITH THE PRESENTS Σ(･口･__)_

_**Mansaku: **__...Fine. I'm leaving Hiura on your care. Ichihoshi. Kazemaru._

_**Kazemaru: **__You sound like you're about to leave for good._

_**Asuto:**__ The four of us will be gone the whole day, even the valentines celebration, shopping for stuff to make this day memorable for Hiura! (｀__ω´)_

_**Kazemaru: **__I'm giving you money before you go out. I don't know what Hiura likes so can you buy a gift for him?_

_**Ichihoshi: **__There's a purple stuffed rabbit I saw in the toy shop next to the cafe where they sell great blueberry cheesecakes! I'm giving you money as well, please buy it for me since I won't be able to go out!_

_**Asuto: **__Let's all go now before Hiura wakes up. ヽ__(＾__Д＾__)ﾉ_

_**Mansaku: **__Alright. He's shifting in his sleep, won't be long before we wakes up. _

As soon as Mansaku sent this, he gave Hiura a glance before smiling and left.

Nosaka woke up as soon as Mansaku left, feeling Hiura trying to move and sit up.

"...Nosaka? Why are you on my bed? Or did I go to yours?" Hiura asked sleepily as he rubbed his eye

Nosaka chuckled at the question. "You really were too out of it this morning. And how did you even manage to take a bath?"

Hiura shrugged.

Nosaka smiled at him with fondness before taking the chocolate from the bedside table and gave it to Hiura "Here."

Hiura blinked at it and looked at Nosaka "Thank you..." He said before smiling at the other midfielder

"Well. Let's get ready. Coach said we have a party later." Nosaka said before glancing at Hiura again "And I prefer that I'll be the only person to see that adorable bedhead today."

Hiura blushed, pushed a laughing Nosaka out of the room, slammed the door shut at his face and locked it

"Uhh... Did you two have a lover's quarrel?" Endou asked from the door of his room, witnessing what just happened

Nosaka only chuckled before entering his own room.

"What's wrong, Endou?" Gouenji said as he went to him.

"It seems like Ichinose has a competition with Hiura." Endou told him bluntly

"Ichinose?" Gouenji asked, trying to confirm what he heard.

"Yeah. Ichinose called me last night asking what Hiura likes. Since he doesn't want to give the traditional chocolate or flowers thing." Endou said as Gouenji raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't expect Ichinose to fall for him." Gouenji said before Endou laughed

"Yeah. Me too. But what can we expect? He's unpredictable!"


	2. Chapter 2

This is a gift for the two people who are making my days very happy! Dia_XD_X3 (ao3) and peachesandglitter (tumblr)! You two are the best! 3 3

* * *

Valentines Day.

It was a day people can tell what they feel through gifts.

And the soccer players, who were currently in Russia, were all celebrating the said day.

Hiura yawned softly as he woke up, blinking sleepily and went to the showers. But despite trying to wake himself up by taking a cold shower, Hiura was still sleepy as hell.

Guess reading a book til 2 AM wasn't a good idea.

Ichihoshi chuckled at the state his best friend was in. He took his brush and went behind the other blue-haired player.

"Well, good morning to you, Hiura." Ichihoshi greeted.

Hiura only mumbled something and Ichihoshi laughed, knowing it was a failed attempt of a 'good morning' from Hiura.

Nosaka soon came in the room and gave a still-sleepy-Hiura a box of chocolate, kissing him on his cheek.

"Still sleepy, Hiura?" Nosaka asked, and chuckled when he received a nod. "coach said this day is a day off. You can sleep if you want."

As he was saying that, Nosaka had taken the book that Hiura had been reading the previous night. Ichihoshi left the room, knowing that the Nosaka would want some alone time with Hiura.

Nosaka positioned himself on the middle of the bed. Hiura was too out of it to even notice that Nosaka pulled him to his chest, with Hiura using Nosaka's shoulder as his pillow.

"And so, he had set himself on a journey..." Nosaka read softly, enough for Hiura to hear and to lull him back to sleep.

He wasn't even finished with the page that he started on when he realized that Hiura was fast asleep. Hand on Nosaka's chest, head on his shoulder and blue hair tickling Nosaka's nose, Nosaka chuckled softly and closed the book. Setting it on the bedside table, he made himself comfortable. Perhaps an hour or two of extra sleep won't hurt.

He stared at Hiura's sleeping face, noting how peaceful his face looked at, how his eyelashes fluttered very lightly (Making Nosaka wonder what Hiura might be dreaming of).

Wrapping his arm around the sleeping blue-haired midfielder, he kissed Hiura by the head. Taking in the scent of the blueberry shampoo the smaller teen was using.

He chuckled when he remembered how Hiura childishly ignored everyone in the team when they said no to him about buying blueberry cheesecake when he had a sore throat.

Eyes getting heavy, he gave Hiura a last look before falling asleep as well.

Mansaku went up to his shared room with Hiura, having just gotten out of the shower.

He was drying his hair as he opened the door, and blinked at the sight of legs.

Hiura rarely sleeps straight. Usually, he's curled up or lying down on his stomach. When he sleeps straight and on his back, it usually means he's not feeling well.

Suddenly worried, he hurriedly entered the room.

"Hiu-!" Whatever he was going to say, was stuck on his throat as he saw the said boy curled up to Nosaka, and both were asleep. It was Nosaka who was asleep straight like a log.

He looked at Nosaka with a "..." look, and just let the two sleep. But he promised himself that he'd look after Hiura the whole day. After all, its Valentines Day. His cute little brother didn't need people who would harass him all day long. That includes Nosaka.

He took his phone and started to scroll through it, putting on his headphones to listen to music.

Looking at the time, he realized that they still have five hours before 1 o'clock. Five hours before Spain, Russia and America would come over and have lunch with them as a "Valentines Celebration"... Whatever Coach Zhao meant.

...And one hour before Hiura could fully function.

Among all members of Inakuni Raimon, Hiura was the "not a morning person" type. Asuto complained about it many times whenever he and Mansaku sleeps over at Hiura's place.

His phone suddenly vibrated, distracting him from his thoughts. He realized that Asuto had made a group chat with him, Norika, Golem and Goujin in it.

_**Asuto: **__HEEEEEEEEY ヾ__(＾∇＾__)_

_**Goujin: **__You're too noisy Asuto. Its 8 in the morning and WHY ARE YOU CHATTING WITH ME I'M RIGHT BESIDE YOU!_

_**Asuto: **__hehe I just wanted to talk about something that the others won't hear about for now! （＾ｖ＾）_

_**Norika: **__Eh? Talk about what?_

_**Mansaku:**__ Are you planning on escaping your chores for later, Asuto?_

_**Asuto: **__Σ(･口･__) EEEEEH?! ITS NOT THAT!_

_**Goujin: **__Then what is it about? And why isn't Hiura in this chat? Isn't he from Inakuni too? Or are you excluding him? Did you two have a fight?_

_**Asuto:**__ NO! WE DIDN'T HAVE A FIGHT AND YES I'M EXCLUDING HIM. BUT FOR A GOOD REASON! (^-^)v_

_**Mansaku: **__Are you asking us to help you to ask him out?_

_**Mansaku: **__Because I think I prefer you being his boyfriend over Nosaka who's cuddling him right now._

_**Goujin: **__NOSAKA IS DOING WHAT?!_

_**Norika: **__SEND A PICTURE, MANSAKU!_

_**Mansaku: **__sent a picture __**GetHimAwayFromHiura. jpg**_

_**Goujin: **__THEY'RE CUDDLING! AND ASLEEP! DID HE DO SOMETHING? I'M COMING OVER JRIXCJDODCNGIT_

_**Norika: **__I think Goujin lost it. But that picture is so cute!_

_***Goujin added Kazemaru***_

_***Goujin added Ichihoshi***_

_**Kazemaru: **__Uh... Can someone explain what's happening?_

_**Ichihoshi: **__Oh! Mansaku! Thank you for a picture of this! I've left Hiura on Nosaka's care and I knew they were going to sleep!_

_**Goujin: **__YOU WHAT?! AND WHY ARE YOU TWO IN THIS CHAT ANYWAY?!_

_**Goujin: **__oh wait..._

_**Goujin: **__I think I added you two accidentally while I was struggling to get out of Asuto's grip when I was about to barge in Mansaku and Hiura's room._

_**Mansaku:**__ I would've strangled you if you did. This would've been the 52nd time you disturbed Hiura's sleep if it happened._

_**Ichihoshi: **__You disturb Hiura's sleep? That's cruel Goujin._

_**Kazemaru: **__So what's the point of this chat? And what things don't you want us to know about, Asuto?_

_**Asuto: **__FINE! KAZEMARU AND ICHIHOSHI ARE PART OF THE PLAN! IT WILL MAKE THINGS EASIER! (`・__ω・__´)_

_**Kazemaru: **__Are you, perhaps, trying to prank the guests? That's something I don't expect you to do._

_**Goujin: **__OHHHH. WE'RE WITNESSING A NEW SIDE OF ASUTO I SEE~_

_**Asuto: **__I AM NOT PLANNING TO PRANK OUR GUESTS! (ﾟ__Дﾟ__;)_

_**Asuto: **__I'M PLANNING TO SURPRISE HIURA FOR HIS BIRTHDAY! .+(´^ω^`)+._

_**Norika: **__I knew I was forgetting something! Its his birthday today!_

_**Kazemaru:**__ Today? Guess I can talk to Endou and the managers to make a separate celebration for tonight._

_**Asuto: **__Thank you Kazemaru! (・__ε・｀__)_

_**Ichihoshi: **__I can distract Hiura all day._

_**Goujin: **__Good thinking Ichihoshi._

_**Mansaku:**__ And I will protect Hiura from everyone._

_**Asuto:**__ EHHH?! BUT MANSAKU! I NEED YOU TO HELP ME WITH THE PRESENTS Σ(･口･__)_

_**Mansaku: **__...Fine. I'm leaving Hiura on your care. Ichihoshi. Kazemaru._

_**Kazemaru: **__You sound like you're about to leave for good._

_**Asuto:**__ The four of us will be gone the whole day, even the valentines celebration, shopping for stuff to make this day memorable for Hiura! (｀__ω´)_

_**Kazemaru: **__I'm giving you money before you go out. I don't know what Hiura likes so can you buy a gift for him?_

_**Ichihoshi: **__There's a purple stuffed rabbit I saw in the toy shop next to the cafe where they sell great blueberry cheesecakes! I'm giving you money as well, please buy it for me since I won't be able to go out!_

_**Asuto: **__Let's all go now before Hiura wakes up. ヽ__(＾__Д＾__)ﾉ_

_**Mansaku: **__Alright. He's shifting in his sleep, won't be long before we wakes up. _

As soon as Mansaku sent this, he gave Hiura a glance before smiling and left.

Nosaka woke up as soon as Mansaku left, feeling Hiura trying to move and sit up.

"...Nosaka? Why are you on my bed? Or did I go to yours?" Hiura asked sleepily as he rubbed his eye

Nosaka chuckled at the question. "You really were too out of it this morning. And how did you even manage to take a bath?"

Hiura shrugged.

Nosaka smiled at him with fondness before taking the chocolate from the bedside table and gave it to Hiura "Here."

Hiura blinked at it and looked at Nosaka "Thank you..." He said before smiling at the other midfielder

"Well. Let's get ready. Coach said we have a party later." Nosaka said before glancing at Hiura again "And I prefer that I'll be the only person to see that adorable bedhead today."

Hiura blushed, pushed a laughing Nosaka out of the room, slammed the door shut at his face and locked it

"Uhh... Did you two have a lover's quarrel?" Endou asked from the door of his room, witnessing what just happened

Nosaka only chuckled before entering his own room.

"What's wrong, Endou?" Gouenji said as he went to him.

"It seems like Ichinose has a competition with Hiura." Endou told him bluntly

"Ichinose?" Gouenji asked, trying to confirm what he heard.

"Yeah. Ichinose called me last night asking what Hiura likes. Since he doesn't want to give the traditional chocolate or flowers thing." Endou said as Gouenji raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't expect Ichinose to fall for him." Gouenji said before Endou laughed

"Yeah. Me too. But what can we expect? He's unpredictable!"


End file.
